Broken & Fixed
by xxxThe Mad Hatterxxx
Summary: when a wounded Yourichi askes Urahara a strange question things get heated rated M for lemons in later chapters
1. Chapter 1:wounds & an apology

**BROKEN & FIXED**

**WARNING:** this is rated M for a heavy make-out scene and for later lemon filled chapters you have been warned

**A/N hello my dears this is going to be a three parter so don't worry there will me lemony goodness to fulfill you lustful ones ****This chapter is mainly setting up the second which will be full of smut … any way**

**Disclaimer:** I don not own bleach I just enjoy making its characters do my bidding in my stories

**Chapter 1: wounds & an apology**

There wasn't anyone Kisuke Urahara loved more than the beautiful Yoruichi Shihoin

He had loved her for so long now

He remembered the first time he saw her and the heat that pooled inside him

Exhaling slowly Kisuke walked to the back of his shop

She sat there her lean body pressed up against the wall when he entered she smiled

"Kisuke I'm hungry I think my injuries are healed enough to walk" she said pouting he merely stared at her

"You know that's not true Yoru so stop trying your only going to open up your wounds again," he said placing a bowl of rice in front of her

"But I'm getting bored being locked up in here ….please Urahara let me do something" she begged

He shook his head and chuckled

"Look my little kitty you may go when your wounds aren't as bad…ok?" he replied

Only receiving a frustrated huff

"Then you must stay with me…. I need some form of entertainment," she said picking up the bowel and beginning to eat

"I'll stay for a little while but I have work to do," he stated as he sat down

The two chatted for a little while making Yoruichi happy until Urahara stood to leave

"You're always so busy," she said sadly

"Hm?" he said turning back to her

"I said your always so busy ….working you never have time to just relax" she said looking down into the empty bowel

"What are you saying Yoru Chan would you like me to stay?"

He asked not wanting her to be sad

She perked up her golden eyes widening in happiness "really?" she said smiling

"Sure I'll stay with you and continue our conversations" he replied casually as he plopped back down

They had been absorbed in conversation so absorbed that night had come

Yoruichi yawned and stretched

"Kisuke…do you think I'm pretty" she asked out of no where

"W…w…what why do you ask?" Kisuke asked confused and flustered by the odd question

He had never pictured the cat to be the self-conscious type he had always thought she was rather arrogant sometimes somewhere she had lost it

The cat-woman fidgeted and played nervously with her hands not once looking up

"Well it's just that for awhile I thought most found me attractive …." She said sighing at the end

"And?" Kisuke said nudging her to continue

"well after Byakuya turned me down and then there's the fact you never pay me any attention nor asked to be with me even when I followed you out into exile" she said tears slipping from her eyes to roll down her coco colored cheeks this broke Urahara's heart

"I'm so sorry my love I never meant to hurt you" he exclaimed pulling her close

"yes I find your very beautiful but Yoru my love I didn't want to jeopardize our friendship losing you would kill me

Because of you the exile wasn't has bad as it could have been and I'm truly sorry for making you think your weren't special to me" he said the pent up feelings and words flowing out like a river … a rive of regret

She sat there in his lap her eyes full of joyous tears at the words he had just said the apology meant more to her than anything else before she could control her actions her soft lips fell onto his

Stunned by the sudden action Kisuke stiffened then pulled her into a deeper one

His tongue came out to play with her bottom lip begging for entrance

She quickly opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to sweep through her mouth evading its warmth and sweetness he battled her tongue for dominance until he beat her causing a small moan to escape her

Then they parted their breath coming in pants as they stared into each other's eyes

Her heart pounded in her ears and she could feel his arousal pressing against her through the barriers of clothes

"I waited so long to do that," Kisuke whispered causing her to shiver

"I wanted you to do that for so long," she said against his lips

Then they were back in a passionate kiss her arms wrapped around his neck

As one of his hands went to her hair pulling out the hair tie and the other went to her firm butt that sat on his hard dick

"Yoru..." he panted out as she moved her kisses down his neck and bit him

He groaned she involuntarily ground her hips against his erection causing him to moan loader

The room seemed to be on fire and both of their heads were spinning

Kisuke didn't forget about her injuries though and stopped her as she began untying his top robes

"Yoru …we can't do this now" he whispered to her

"why?" she said as she kissed his neck and bit his bottom lip

"you aren't healed yet my love give it a day or so then we may be able to" he said

She stared into his serious eyes the look of lust was overweighed by the look of concern and worry

"ok but you promise to continue this?" she asked

"of course my love you couldn't beat me away with a stick" he replied kissing her on her cute nose

Her body still felt like it was on fire but all she could do was wait for her wounds to heal

**please R/R I would love it!**


	2. Chapter 2:Instant Healing

**Warning: lemon content !!!!!**

**Chapter 2: instant healing**

Kisuke entered the dark room blinking to get his eyesight to adjust

"Yoru?" he said quietly as he blindly searched the wall for the light He didn't make it

In a swift movement Yoruichi swiftly took out his feet

He slammed hard onto the wood floor the force of his back hitting it knocking out his breath

She pounced her legs on each side straddling him

She purred in his ear

"Y…Yoru….what has gotten into you," he asked as he tried to regain his senses

"I'm finishing what you started," she purred out placing a swift kiss on his mouth

She wanted to do more but in the moment, she let her guard down to kiss him, he flipped them slamming her onto the floor

The cool wood pressed up against her back she sucked in a breath as his lips crashed onto hers

His hands holding her wrists above her head as he licked and nibbled her lips creating moans

"Kisuke …. I want you," she said quietly as he traveled down her neck and onto the top of her beautiful chest

He found the shirt there annoying and proceeded to rip it off

Causing her to whimper at the loss of her shirt

He took both wrists into his right hand and used his free hand to yank her hips up where she could wrap her long legs around him

She moaned as he ground his erection into her heat

Even through the clothes he could feel how wet she was

"my sweet your so wet," he breathed into her ear as he licked and nibbled on it

"oh Kisuke stop teasing me …. Please" she cried out as he rubbed against her

"but why…?" he said mockingly the friction was too much she needed more

She bucked against him then angled her hips up to catch any movement he made

"tsk tsk…kitty doesn't have any patience," Kisuke growled out has his hard member caught more friction

"please Kisu…. More" she pleaded

He let go of her wrists where she immediately threw off his hat and began disrobing him he pulled her hips up as he yanked off the panties she had on and the two sat there panting at the other taking in the sight of the other naked

Since Kisuke's eyes had adjusted, he was able to see her

Her smooth brown skin glistening with sheen of sweat

She eyed him

His pale toned chest and stomach she inhaled breathing in the scent of arousal and sandalwood then like their bodies knew something they didn't they came together

Hot flesh pressed against hotter flesh moans filled the room and the two began fighting for dominance again

Yoruichi climbed into his lap pulling his hair as she angled his head up and bit his soft neck his hands roaming her naked body not believing he could finally know what it was like

She rubbed her wet pussy against him as they made out

"K…Kisu make love to me" she breathed as his hand found her core and he rubbed his thumb over her bundle of nerves

She lifted up and placed her hand on the base of him receiving a groan

She then slid down his length marveling at the feel of it filling her up

Once his entire length was engulfed in her hot wet core, she began riding him

He panted not knowing if he could do this her tight core and smooth pace causing him to think he was going to come any second

As she picked up the pace, she threw her head back and arched her back allowing her breasts to come in contact with his face

He leaned in and began suckling the right one and squeezing and pinching the left one

She began to pick up speed slamming down on his cock as she sought her release

She began to get louder and louder until he began to feel her tighten around him

He groaned as she tightened fully around him she screamed out his name

A few more quick pumps of her tight core on him and he spilled his seed into her

Groaning out her name

The two laid on the cool floor their bodies covered in sweat and their pleasure sated

Yoruichi sat up and placed a kiss on his lips

"can we do this more often now ….maybe not wait centuries again?" she said

Kisuke just smiled and pulled her down on top of him

Wrapping his arms around her and smiling as they fell asleep

**Well that's it for this chapter the third is on its way …**

**R/R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3: Kisses & Cherry Blossoms

Chapter 3: Kisses & Cherry Blossoms

Yoruichi smiled as the cherry blossoms surrounded her

Her smile faded as she looked around for Urahara when her golden eyes didn't find him she looked away

He hadn't been around for awhile he was with the others training for the war in the winter

She sat in the sun beneath the tree and looked up

The sky was so blue the blossoms twisting beautifully in the wind

She sighed

Though this wonderful day was beautiful it was lacking because there was no Kisuke

She laid back staring up past the branches and to the blue sky and the white clouds

She wanted to stay here forever not worry about the upcoming fight

Or the soulreapers

Just lay here with Kisuke

She closed her eyes and drifted off

Urahara watched Renji and Chad fighting

Then jumped in and began fighting Renji

"you need to be stronger" he stated at the shockd Renji

The two fought for several hours until Urahara finally quit

"I'm getting too old for this" he grumbled as he walked back into the shop area

He looked around "where did that damn cat go" he wondered out loud

As if the world had heard him he found a small note written for him

_Dear Kisuke I went to the park_

_~yoruichi_

He sighed and grabbed his fan as he headed to the park

He arrived in barely 20 minuets

Kisuke looked for her finally he found her underneath a Cherry tree the blossoms covering and surrounding her

She looked beautiful he violet hair around her and her coco colored skin her eyes closed has she cat napped in the sun

He sat down next to and bent over her

Placing and soft kiss on her lips

When he lifted up he saw golden eyes staring at him

"hello my dear" he said softly

"Kisuke …." She whispered and smiled

Her face lighting up

"yes love I'm here" he said looking up

She sat up and wrapped her arms around him

"I'm so happy you're here …I wanted you to be here" she said

"ah… miss kitty I think you love me" he said smiling at her his green eyes holding a hint of lust

She smiled softly "you know I do Kisuke" she said placing a hand on his cheek

"mmm your getting soft Yoru" he said smiling playfully

"I am aren't I"? she asked looking into his eyes

"yes but I don't mind it baby" he said kissing her passionately

The end


End file.
